Kevin did 64 more jumping jacks than Jessica in the morning. Jessica did 2 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Kevin do?
Explanation: Jessica did 2 jumping jacks, and Kevin did 64 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $2 + 64$ jumping jacks. He did $2 + 64 = 66$ jumping jacks.